bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitodama (spirit)
Hitodama '(人魂, "''human soul; Supernatural fiery ball;'' Death candle" ) is the manifested spirit of Kouhei Hakoda's zanpakutō that appears during Kouhei's Shinūka training and again during Kouhei's bankai training. Hitodama currently resides in Kouhei's inner world, where it serves as a sort of teacher to Kouhei; teaching him strategy and wisdom, and helping him recognize errors that he creates. Hitodama is Kouhei's closest friend, and Kouhei is ttheir closest ally and companion, and often communicates with Hitodama. Hitodama has shown to take two forms; it's traditional form, that of twin dragons, and that of a human samurai. Hitodama has earned a reputation among Shinigami as the '''Baby Tiger '(子虎, Kōji) because of it's sharp and humorous wit, and is a friend to all who ally themselves with it and Kouhei. Character Overview The spirit of Hitodama takes the form of two large and very long dragons. One of them is red, and the other is blue, and take on serpentine forms, similar to the Chinese dragon. The two are said to represent yin-yang and balance, what is said to stabilize fire and allows him to control his attacks. The red dragon is known as 'Ryūjin '(龍 神, Dragon King) and the blue dragon is known as '''Watatsumi (綿津見, Ocean Dragon). Ryūjin represents yin, and true to his name, he is shallow, arrogant, and conceited, as well as dark, passive, downward, cold, and contracting. His demeanor is a evil motif, as he exists in Kouhei's soul to balance Watatsumi. Watatsumi is the exact opposite of Ryūjin, being yang. As such, she is bright, active, upward, hot, and expanding, and is often contradicting Ryūjin and balancing out his anger and uncontrollable manner, and is often the voice of reason when it comes to Kouhei seeking knowledge and wisdom. Ryūjin, ironically, is the one who taught Kouhei how to use his abilities, and Watatsumi taught him how to refine the abilities to become less aggressive. In short, Ryūjin and Watatsumi work together to help Kouhei and despite the voice of reason and the voice of anger, are always willing to help Kouhei. When first manifested in the Human World, Ryūjin and Watatsumi learned that they cannot maintain their extremely large forms when not within Kouhei's world, and condense their spirit particles to take a new form - a Edō period samurai. The samurai wears extensive amounts of armor, all seemingly royal-like in appearance and designating wealth and knowledge. He wears armor on his scalp with multiple horms protruding from it and an unknown symbol of chinese origin located in the center. His chest plate is made from jade scales, and they resist damage far better then regular armor. His shoulder plates are ridged, with small bumps and large creases. He wears arm plates traditional samurai garb, complete with shin guards and a samurai's obi. He has a tan complexion and green eyes, as well as a scar in the same location as Kouhei's. Hitodama's blade condenses itself into a chinese jian, with the same appearance as Kouhei's version of Hitodama. However, his does not possess the three rings that Kouhei's version has. In this form, Hitodama speaks with a rather deep and low voice, and is fairly serious. He takes on a cynical and detached personality, but still retains the same wisdom and wit that he possesses in his twin dragon form. Whenever he speaks, fog emits from his mask; why is unknown. Hitodama helps Kouhei in combat when and if it chooses to manifest, and when fighting alongside with Kouhei, takes this form. Synposis Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Hitodama has shown a large amount of intellect, as shown by his age and his wit. It is well-versed in the Soul Society's History as well as the history of the Human Worls and even how tto cease the Dangai's current. By evaluating a person, he is able to learn their history and their powers, and often uses this to his advantage. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, and has been shown to be a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next move before they had a chance to utilize it. He is capable of determining an opponent's strategy, as well as immediately conclude a fight simply by stopping the opponent from drawing their sword. He is quite versatile in setting up plots, and even prepares for a battle by learning a new tactical skill. Kouhei retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Zanpakutō Hitodama '(人魂, ''human soul; Supernatural fiery ball;'' Death candle''); Hitodama can summon the sealed, shikai, and bankai forms of Hitodama at will. It's sealed state, Hitodama takes the form of two Chinese jian, or chinese straight sword. The blade is approximately eighty-four centimeters long and five centimeters wide, with the grip measuring about twenty four centimeters long. The swords are light and flexible, weighing less than one kilogram. The black blade of the weapon originated with the sword's composition of meteoric iron, making it indestructible and making it able to cut through steel with ease, as well as airplanes, jets, and even the cannon of a tank, as well as through other zanpakutō. The design of the jian is influenced by Japanese swords, as it has a crossguard as well as a thin ring used as a hibiki, with fiery symbols etched into it. the jian's handle is black and the crossguard is golden, with a white lotus flower decorating counterpart, and etched on the grip as well. The very top of the handle has three small golden rings placed on top of each other, piercing through the top part of the handle. As a result, the sword is said to look more akin to a tsurugi then a jian, although by classification, it is still a jian. :*'Shinka '(神火, sacred flame, spiritual blaze): Hitodama gathers energy within the it's sealed statethat takes the form of a raging spiritual blaze, and fires it by slashing downward, creating a crescent-moon shaped burst of fire with enough power to destroy a small building and set the close vicinity ablaze with searing hot flames. The flames superheat the air around it rapidly as it travels to it's target, which can sear and scorch allies and enemies alike who get too close to it's path. Kouhei can also keep the flames within the blade and slash at his foe, causing an immense burn and slash mark and augmenting his sword swings with impressive power, capable of utterly destroying the famed Getsuga Tenshō ''and the equally famous ''Koryō, which are two very powerful energy techniques. Due to the immense heat the flames generate, the opponent would be burned regardless of how the flames come into contact with the opponent. *Shikai:' ''Not yet revealed *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed, ''although it's name has been revealed to be '''Tenmei Hitodama '(天 命人魂, God's will guides human souls). Behind the Scenes Quotes